STRIKE BACK
by EJM513
Summary: Life seems to be going normal for the Fairy Tail guild (well as normal as things can be). Then out of the blue The Grand Magic Games are re-instated... despite the horror that occurred during the last d things are far to familiar for comfort. Secrets will be revealed, and Fairy Tail's reputation is at stake once again. Rated T to be safe
1. AN AND CHARACTER LIST

**AN: HELLO THERE! YES I AM ALIVE. COLLEGE IS AN ADVENTURE THAT TAKES A LOT OF TIME AND A LOT OF ENERGY. BUT I AM HERE AND I AM READY TO START WRITING AGAIN! I KNOW I HAVE OTHER STORIES I NEED TO WORK BUT I GOT A NEW (WELL NEW TO ME) COMPUTER FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND I NEED TO SEND THE FILES TO THE NEW ONE. THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T WRITE THOUGH!**

 **SO OVER WINTER BREAK MY BROTHER, WHO'S BEING GROOMED TO BE THE PRESIDENT OF ANIME CLUB AT HIS HIGH SCHOOL, GOT ME INTO A LITTLE SHOW CALLED "FAIRY TAIL"-WHAT I LIKE TO CALL THE SHOW THAT NEVER ENDS! IT'S SO WONDERFUL THOUGH-EASILY ONE OF MY FAVORITE ANIMES IF NOT JUST ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHOWS. AS THOSE WHO FOLLOW ME KNOW I WRITE A LOT ABOUT FAMILY BECAUSE FAMILY IS SO IMPORTANT TO ME AND THIS IS GOING TO BE NO EXCEPTION.**

 **YES... THEY'RE ALL GROWN UP AND HAVE KIDS. -_- ORIGNAL I KNOW. BUT I PROMISE IT'S MORE THAN THAT!**

 **HERE'S A BRIEF CHARACTER LIST. THE CHILDREN IN EACH FAMILY ARE LISTED FROM OLDEST TO YOUNGEST.**

 **AURORA , LAXUS JR/ L.J AND MAKAROV DREYAR-LAXUS AND MAIRA JANE'S CHILDREN**

 **LILA AND JUDE DRAGNEEL-NATU AND LUCY'S KIDS**

 **NICHOLAS AND ULTEAR FULLBUSTER- JUVIA AND GRAY'S KIDS**

 **SIMON AND ROSE FERNANDES- ERZA AND JELLA'S CHILDREN (WASN'T GOING TO GO DOWN THAT ROUT BUT I HAD TO :3)**

 **HARRY AND FRITZ-TWINS OF EVERGREEN AND ELFMAN**

 **HAZEL REDFOX-DAUGHTER OF GAJEEL AND LEVY REDFOX**

 **CORNELIA/ CORA ALBERONA- DAUGHTER OF CANA**

 **AND THAT SHOULD BE ABOUT IT... NOW I GUESS A QUICK LIST OF THEY'RE POWERS**

 **AURORA- LIGHTNING**

 **LAXUS JR/ L.J-DEMON MAGIC**

 **MARKOV- LIGHTNING**

 **LILY- FIRE DRAGON SLAYER**

 **JUDE- CELESTIAL WIZARD**

 **NICHOLAS- ICE MAKE MAIGC**

 **ULTEAR- WATER MAGIC**

 **SIMON- HEAVENY BODY MAGIC**

 **ROSE-REQUPID**

 **HARRY- TAKE OVER**

 **FRITZ-TAKE OVER**

 **HAZEL- IRON DRAGON SLAYER-BUT CAN ALSO USE SOME SCRIPT MAGIC LIKE HER MOMMY**

 **CORNELIA/ CORA ALBERONA- TO BE DERTERMINED AS SHE'S A BABY AND THEN A LITTLE GIRL. :3**

 **OKAY I KNOW THIS WAS LONG AND I'M SORRY. TELL YOU WHAT BECAUSE IT'S SO LONG I'LL MAKE THIS SEPARATE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER! I'LL JUST ADD THE FULL SUMMERY AND CALL IT A DAY!**

 **I MAY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH LIST.**

 **SO ANY WAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PRETTY PLEASE REEVIEW! BEING A WRITER IS ONE OF MY BIGGEST DREAMS AND WHILE I KNOW THIS IS FAN FICTION IT'S A GREAT WAY TO EXPARMENT AND GROW AND LEARN AS A WRITER, SO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS ALWAYS APPRIATED!**

 **DISCLAIMERP- I, EJM513 DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN SAID SERIES. SO PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME.**

SUMMERY: Many years have passed since the last Magic Games, and many changes have happened in the Fairy Tail guild. Natus, Lucy and the gang have all grown up and have children of their own. Under Master Laxus Fairy Tail remained one of Fiores most powerful and prominent guilds. Even Gildarts has returned and become a consistent presence thanks to a certain little girl. However when the Magic Games are held once again, Fairy Tail will have to prove its strength once again. And it all just seems far too familiar for comfort.


	2. CHAPTER ONE-THE RETURN OF THE GAMES

**AN: HELLO! AS MENTIONED BEFORE THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO A STORY THAT FOLLOWS "SECRETS ARE PESKY THINGS". I'M SO GLAD SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE SEEMED TO LIKE IT SO FAR. I REALLY LOVE "FAIRY TAIL" AND THIS HAS BEEN AN IDEA I'VE BEEN PLAYING WITH BEFORE. AS MENTIONED BEFORE I HAVE AND PROBABLY WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE ABOUT FAMILY BECAUSE IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD-AT LEAST IN MY OPINION. I WOULD BE SO LOST WITH OUT MY FAMILY AND I KNOW I WANT HAVE ONE SOME DAY.**

 **SO ANYWAY WITH OUT FURTHER OR DUE I GIVE YOU MY LITTLE SLICE OF HEAVEN-MY FARY TAIL FAN FIC!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE DON'T BE SHY.**

 **DISCLAIMER-FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE, AND NEITHER IS THE TITLE OF THIS BECAUSE IT'S THE TITLE OF THE 16** **TH** **OPENING OF FAIRY TAIL (MY PERSONAL FAVORITE)**

STRIKE BACK

~CHAPTER ONE~

~THE RETURN OF THE GAMES~

"Lila! Lila! Come on hurry up hurry up!" An overly excited child's voice shouted. The girl's guardian for the day Lila was running as fast as she could to try and keep up with the five year old girl. It was no use though. Despite wearing flat shoes and loose clothing the 20 year just couldn't seem to keep up with five year old Cora. Lila's blonde hair was falling out of its once tight pony tail, showering her face in sweaty loose strands of hair. Her forehead was damp and she just knew there were going to be some zits tomorrow morning. Worst of all despite her shoes being fairly comfortable her feet were aching with each and every lunge she took.

"Cana doesn't pay me enough for this... oh wait she doesn't pay me at all!" She muttered bitterly as she finally caught up to the little girl. Of cores Lila watched Cora out of the kindness of her heart and her overwhelming amount of generosity. However a kind heart and generosity meant nothing when your rent was almost due and you didn't work enough jobs to make said rent. Would it have been too much for Cana for fork over just a little money? All she needed was a little more money to be able to pay her rent.

But apparently Cana always counted on her kindness and generosity more than anything else. She was lucky her daughter was so cute.

"Cora slow down please!" Lila huffed, causing the little girl to stop. She turned around and looked at her baby sitter with those wide gray eyes, and Lila thought she might melt right then and there. Cora looked down at the pavement and held her arms behind her back, swaying back and forth as a look of embarrassment appeared on her little face.

"I'm sorry Lila. I just want to get back the guild because Grandpa is coming back today and I wanted to get there before he did." She said in a soft voice that only Lila could hear. The young woman felt her heart stop and break into a million pieces. She got on to her knees and pulled Cora into a warm hug and rubbed her back, hoping that was enough to show the girl everything was okay.

"I know I know and we'll get there I promise. But you can't run away from me like that again-do you understand? Your mama and grandpa would be VERY upset with me if anything happened to you-do you understand?" Cora looked up at her baby sister and companion and nodded, her darling little smile once again there for the world to see. It grew bigger and bigger as Lila smiled back and took her little hand. They began to walk together in perfect harmony, and it seemed that Cora was finally getting the point that she couldn't run away from Lila... thank god fifth time's the charm.

"Are we there yet?" Cora whined. Lila bit her lip and used every ounce of strength she had not to roll her eyes and groan. The child may not have been running a head of her but she had a horrible feeling she would be hearing that question every five seconds until they reached the guild. She took in a deep breath and smiled at her little friend, praying that she could hold a faced long enough to get back to the guild.

"We'll be there soon okay?"

"How soon?" Cora demanded. Lila bit her lip once again but this time was unable to hide her inner emotions. Her chocolate eyes grew narrow and her grip on the little girl's hand became tighter. She tried very hard not to groan or sound annoyed with her. After all she was just a little girl who wanted to get back to the guild before her mama and grandpa did. She could remember those days even if they were only hazy and distant memories. She tried to be as understanding and patient with the child as she could- but one should never underestimate the power of a Alberona child to drive you completely up the walls. Wasn't she supposed to be just like Cana? Lilly had heard that Cana was never much of a trouble maker when she was a kid.

" _She must take after her father... or Gildarts... or both._ "

Then as if the gods wanted to torture her the all too familiar church bells began to chime, causing the entire town to go silent. Lila and Cora frozen where they were, one had a giant smile on her face and the other could only gawk in despair. It only took a matter of seconds for Cora to grip tightly on to Lila's hand and run at the speed of sound, dragging Lila along the hard pavement.

"Cora please slow down!" Lila cried out desperately. Cora was having none of it though. She kept running even faster to try and get to the guild before the streets spilt open. The look of determination on her face may have been adorable if it wasn't so down right scary. Lila knew that look all to well, and once Cora had that look there was nothing that could stop her. It was a look she had seen from Cana many times. Lila bit her lip to keep herself from groaning as she thought to herself, "Maybe's she more like her mother than I thought."

"Come on come on come on!" Cora kept chanting over and over again.

"Cora please slow down! We'll get there when we get there." Lila said, her voice as firm and solid as she could manage. After all it was very hard to try and be stern when your lungs were burning and you heart was racing a million miles a second. Did the little girl listen? No. She just ran and ran ran, desperate to reach the guild before her grandfather did, and it seemed as if they might. The tall, majestic guild hall inched closer and closer in sight with each passing moment. Cora's eyes grew large with excitement and began to sparkle at the sight of her favorite place in the world. The guild was her home away from home. She spent every single day there, basking in all the love and attention she received. To her the guild was a place of adventure and wonder and excitement. The day she became a full fledged member would be the single happiest day of her life-at least as far as the five year old was concerned. Had Lila not felt as if she were going to fall into pieces she would have smiled back at the child and reveled in her excitement.

As the pair continued to pound the pavement the ground below their feet suddenly began to tremble. They stopped and stared at the ground, watching it begin to shake and tremble. Cora's eyes became impossibly large and her mouth dropped straight to the ground. Her little hand gripped tighter on Lila's and without a second thought she began to pull them once again.

"We need to go!" She cried but this time Lila stood firm. She dug her feet into the frown and swooped Cora into her arms. The slight tremble under their feet grew stronger and stronger until the whole world was violently shaking and rattling, threatening to throw them to the ground. Then right in front of their eyes the ground began to spilt and the town of Magnolia parted like the red sea. Lila and Cora stared in awe as buildings which had once been so close were suddenly a world away. Where there had once been a perfectly normal road was a slick, wide ebony walkway. Right before their eyes the town of Magnolia spilt into two-all in order to keep the all powerful crash mage a safe distance. This was a man who on a number of occasion made a gaping hole in the guilds brick walls instead of simply using the door. This was a man who even as his age was still considered one of Fairy Tails best and strongest wizards. Everyone knew of the precautions that the city went to in order to keep the damage at a minimum, but it was the first time Lila had seen the process up close and personal. Her heart pounded and her blood rushed through her. Her whole body seemed to be tingling as her mouth dropped to the ground much like Cora's had moments earlier. Her swirling mind tried to figure out they managed to make a town spilt in two.

It truly was an awe inspiring sight.

With a smile on her face Lila ruffled Cora's dark hair and began to carry her back to the guild. The warm sun shone brightly down on them, warming their skin and exposing the gentle pink hue in Lila's hair. For a few moments her blonde mane seemed to turn into a very light strawberry blonde-but Lila wasn't paying attention to her own hair. Under the soothing sun light Lila saw a brilliant red highlights appear in Cora's dark hair-they were so red that they might as well have been orange. She stared at the child's head with a puzzled expression and some questions swimming around her head. Cana didn't have a drop of red in her hair, it was as dark and pure as the night sky. So either she inherited it from Gildarts or her father.

" _Now who do I know that has hair like that?"_ Lila thought to herself, running through a list of names of all the men she knew. None of them had bright hair-in fact there was only one person she could think of who possessed such a hair color and he wasn't technically a person. It couldn't be possible. Could it?

Lila's mouth almost dropped to the sidewalk once more and her feet came to a screeching halt. Her body began to tremble with disbelieve as she stared down at Cora, who was looking back at her with once very peeved expression. She protested and complained and demanded to know why they were stopping but Lila stood in the middle of the path way made for Gildarts and stared at Cora. Everything about her seemed to scream Cana-the mane of curls, the delicate and lovely features to the stunning gray eyes. Everyone always insisted she was Cana's twin-especially when Cora was a baby. The longer she looked at her though, the more she began to see the tiniest of differences. While she looked a lot like her mother, her face seemed longer than Cana's was as a kid. In fact her features seemed far more delicate than Cana's. There was the healthy splash of red that was shining in the sunlight, which Lila swore she had never noticed before. And her eyes, they were defiantly the same color as Cana's as Lila looked deep into them there was a definite splash of hazel in them. When she had been a baby her eyes had been large and doe like. As she got older though they began to look more refined and sleek... like cat eyes.

Before Lila had a chance to process what she was seeing a gruff and familiar voice called out for Cora.

"WAAAAH!" Lila screamed, jumping ever so slightly and letting go of Cora, who thankfully landed on her feet. She spun around in shock as Cora bolted around her and ran towards the sound of that face. Sure enough there was Gildarts sauntering towards him. Lila let of a loud huff of relief and slumped over.

"I am so done with this day." She muttered to herself. In the background Cora was giggling loudly as Gildarts was showering her with all the love a grandfather could posses and then some. Had he not scared the breath out of Lila she might have found it utterly sweet that Fariy Tail's most powerful and destructive wizard was the biggest softie known to mankind. When she did look up she saw the crash mage tossing the little girl high into the air, and the poor young woman let out a horribly loud screech of protest while Cora squeal with delight. When Gildarts did catch her that should have been the end of Lila's pounding heart and tight chest but her nerves would not seem to settle. She continued to with stiff muscles, wise eyes and sickly pale skins. Even the sight of Gildarts kissing and tickling her wasn't enough to calm Lila. Byt that sweet moment her nerves had been completely and irrevocably shocked.

After a few more moments of tickling Gildarts finally looked over at Lila, and a booming laugh erupted from deep with in him. Lila normally enjoyed his laugh, it was as deep and rich as his voice and one of the most infectious sounds she was ever blessed to hear. Whenever he laughed you couldn't help but to laugh along with him. At that moment though she could have cared less at the comforting and lively sound of his laugh-he was laughing at her discomfort and that made her blood boil. As he continued to revel in amusement Lila's eyes became cat like slits and a low, dragon like growl burned in her chest. Her muscles grew ever more tense as Gildarts continued to cackle and hoot. Her cheeks grew a brilliant flame red and her first balled into furious little fist. Lila tried her best to keep a hot scream down in the pit of her stomach, but it boiled and burned its way up into her lungs and finally her throat. It felt as if a fire had been ignited in her mouth that was burning through throat to make its way to her lips until finally...

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN?!" With that massive shout Gildarts finally stopped his laughing and just smiled at her with the same warm and loving smile he gave to his granddaughter. He placed Cora back on her feet, took her tiny hand and walked over the huffing woman. He gave a tender grin but Lila refused to calm and be swayed by that grin. However before she knew what hit her she was pulled into a massive bear hug that threatened to take away her breath. She let out a gasp and then finally allowed her muscles to relax. A small smile appeared on her face as a familiar warmth engulfed her. It seemed like an eternity since she had received one of Gildarts hugs. They may threaten to crush your lungs but they were always so warm and oddly comforting. It was the way a grandfather's hug should be. Lila more than willing threw her arms around his stomach and hugged him with all her strength. After a minute or so they pulled away and despite herself Lila couldn't help but to be surprised by the smirk on that greeted her.

"How you doing scardy cat?" He sneered. Without so much as word Lila turned on the balls of her feet and walked away with her shoulder erect and her head held high.

"Uh oh... you made Lila angry Grandpa." Gildarts shrugged and began to follow her back to the guild. A part of him felt bad for angering Lila but he only did it out of the kindness of his heart. Besides it was too easy to make her explode, a very dangerous and hilarious quality both of the Dragnelle children possessed. Seeing Lila storm off like that was just another reminder of how happy he was to be back in Magnolia and be back with his guild.

Fairy Tail's massive guild hall was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Everyone was running around putting the final touches to make sure everything was perfect for Gildart's triumphant return. It had been the first hundred year mission he had been on in a long time, and though no one would dare admit say the words out loud it was probably his last. They wanted to give him the biggest and best welcome they could, to try and let him know how much he was loved by everyone in the guild. Almost everyone was thrilled to lavish Fairy Tail's ace, all except for a few souls.

"I'm telling you guys the old man isn't going to want all this. You know what he does want- an ice cold beer and to see Cana and Cora." Nicholas said, his icy eyes scanning the hall in disgust at all the commotion surrounding him. The now twenty year old ice mage was as tall as his father and stood with the same relaxed posture. His spiky black hair was as un kept and messy as ever, but it seemed to suit him. Standing next to him was another tall mage. This wizard had a more slender build to him but the way he stood straight and tall conveyed strength-and a lot of it. Unlike Nicholas, who seemed perfectly content to walk around with little to no clothes, this mage was caked in dark clothing from head to toe. His pale skin seemed even more radiant because of his taste in clothing. However what people always noticed about him was his vibrant dark blue hair that fell ever so slightly into his eyes. His thin lips curled into a smirk and his dark eyes seemed to laugh along with him as he let out a chuckle.

"Yes but you know mom... she never does anything half way."

"Simon Fernandez I heard that! A voice bellowed, causing the two young men to become frozen to the ground. A painful chill shout up their spines causing their bodies to feel bitterly cold. Their eyes grew impossibly wide and gave away the terror their blank faces tried to mask.

"Sorry mom I didn't" Simon began to say, his voice trembling ever so slightly. He was stopped by the sight of a woman with a water fall of scarlet hair and angered brown eyes heading their way. Though she was only slightly taller than average height her rigidly straight stance showed the power she had with her. She was wearing tall black boots, a knee length navy skirt and her upper body was covered in shiny sliver armor. At that moment her pale face was hard and unwavering-it was a face that sent even the most formidable of foes to their knees. The fact it was enough to terrify Natsu and Gray into submission was enough to send a chill down any mortals spine. This woman, this beautiful and unwavering woman held the title as Fairy Tail's strongest wizard. She was known as the Queen of the Fairies... and Nicholas and Simon were about to be reminded why.

Erza stopped in front of them and glared daggers at them. The boys felt their knees to skin and their stomachs begin to twist painfully. A horridly large lump began to form in their throats and if one had been looking at them as closely as Erza was a bead of sweat would have been visible on both their foreheads. Simon curled into an a awkward smile as he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. Nicholas stood perfectly still for he was simply to afraid to move or even breathe. Erza's lips remained in a stiff line. It would have been impossible for any words to escape that cage. She simply continued to stare at them for what seemed like an eternity. Then she lifted her hand and placed her finger on Simons nose, causing her son to swallow hard and loud.

"No cake for you." Simons eyes somehow grew wider, and his frozen muscles suddenly became warm once again, causing him to lose his straight posture. He gawked at his mother as she walked away, and his head was drowning in disbelief and confusion. When the sheer terror had been washed away Nicholas bit his lip to try and keep a loud laugh buried deep inside. His icy eyes gave him away and Simon glared at him.

"It's not funny! I really wanted some of that cake..." He looked at the floor and pouted like a child half his age. Nicholas's laughter immediately disappeared. A look of confusion appeared on his face as he watched his lifelong friend pout over a piece of cake.

"Simon you do know you're 20 right? You don't have to listen to your mommy anymore." Simon's pout vanished as quickly as it came and was replaced by a very dark look. Nicholas felt that awful chill of spear speed up his spine and a lump growing in his throat once again. Simon's brown eyes were as hard and deadly as his mother's had been minutes ago, but if it was even possible his expression was even more menacing than Erza's had been. Simon leaned in so closer to Nicholas's face that he could feel hot breath on his face.

"Personal space!

"You never disobey my mom-NEVER". Simon hissed. Unsure of what else to do Nicholas walked away with his hands in his pocket and a shake of his head.

"Man he's over dramatic." He muttered with an eye roll. Nicholas walked around the guild in an attempt to find a peaceful and quiet place. It was all in vain. Everywhere he went were chattering, animated guild members. They were a buzz about the great Gildarts returning and all the festivities they had planned. The air was thick with anticipation and joy-but Nicholas was not amused. It was beyond him how they thought the laid back man would enjoy a fan fair full of balloons and streamers and giant strawberry cake. As Nicholas roamed around the guild he continued to mutter the words beer and family over and over again. Then again, the ice mage would not be surprised if Gildarts decided to play along with the party. Nicholas grumbled and shook his head, trying his best to find that much desired spot.

"Hey ice princess!" An all too familiar voice called out. A snake like hiss escaped from lips and his muscles began to tense once more. He turned around and had to fight the urge to groan and run away. Standing before him was a tall, statuesque young woman with ivory skin. Her skin and curves were even more brilliant her skin tight black clothing. She had long and thick blonde waves that flowed down to her hips and was kept in a half up half down due. Her eyes were the clearest and purest shade of blue known to man, but they didn't portray a kind and pure heart. Her curled lips and devilish glow was her true soul. She was the lightning she devil of Fairy Tail and one of the most powerful and beautiful of the younger generation. None of these facts were a surprise to anyone considering who her parents-the great lightning wizard and guild master Laxus and the stunning she devil her self... Mira Jane. She was Aurora Dyrer.

"Where's the flame brain-we never settled our last match." She demanded, earning a rather peeved glare from Nicholas. Aurora and Lila were the two oldest of the younger generation and were neck in neck for the most powerful wizard of the newest generation to come of age. One was the daughter of a lightning dragon slayer and a she devil, the other was the daughter of the famous salamander and the most power celestial wizard in Fiore. On top of that they were both hot headed and put a bull to shame with their stubbornness. It was no surprise that there were constantly at each others throats. Even though they were in their 20's they were still unable to let go of their anger and hatred.

Or at least Aurora couldn't let the past go.

"She's out with Cora." Aurora let out a huge pig like snort and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"God why does she have to be such a goody goody? She's such a pain!"

"Aurora you do realize you're the one who starts it right?"

"I do not!" Nicholas shook his head and crossed his arm over his bare chest. He glared at Aurora and tried his best to keep his angered down in the bit of his stomach.

"Yes you do! Yesterday she was reading and you kept pushing her buttons until she snapped!" Silence fell over them as Aurora's face twisted in furry and her eyes narrowed. Her hands balled into tight fist a dragon like growl burned in her chest. The air suddenly began to change, it became much thicker and Nicholas's hair stood straight in the air. As Aurora began to breath hard and heavy bolts of electricity began to shoot out of her. The entire guild stood glued in fear and stared wide eyed, unaware that their hair was sticking in the air and all kinds of places. They were more concerned that the lighning she devil was about to attack.

With a loud screech Aurora lunged at Nicholas, sending both of straight to the ground with a massive thud. She grabbed on to his shoulders and allowed her lightning to attack with full force. Nicholas rolled in an attempt to free himself but it was no use, the grip on him was iron like.

"AURORA STOP IT!" He cried, wriggling around underneath her. The lightning mage continued to throw punches and strike him with her bolts of lightning, and thankfully Nicholas was quick enough to doge her punches. The lightning was another story. No matter how quick he dodged or move it would strike and render him immobile for a moment, giving Aurora another chance to attack. With no other choice Nicholas wriggled his feet under her stomach with all his might pushed her off of him. It did nothing to stop the lightning she devil. She flipped in the air and landed gracefully on her feet, much like the way a cat does. Nicholas stood up and the two stared at each other for a moment, huffing as the guild stared at them. Who would move next? Would the party decorations be safe? Or more important, would there be a guild hall for Gildarts to return to? No one dared to squirm or blink or even breathe. The air grew thicker as the tension and rage continued to build. Only seconds had past but to those watching it had seemed like an eternity until one of the wizards moved.

Aurora charged towards Nicholas with bolts of electricity creating a sickening yellow rim around her. Nicholas raised his hands and spread his legs apart in a powerful stance. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before finally opening them. His eyes were locked on his target and his aim was ready. He opened his mouth to cast his spell when out of the blue Aurora crashed into him, sending both crashing on to the floor once again.

"What the?' he breathed, trying to gather his now swimming head. Aurora growled, pushed herself to her feet and spun on her heels. Standing in front of her was a doll like young woman with olive colored skin and large honey brown eyes. Her long black hair was tied in a loose pony tail that reached her hips much like Aurora's. Her tiny hands were on her small hips and her doll like face was twisted with rage. Nicholas stood up and knew he could breathe a sigh of relief. Though she may have looked small and child like the young woman standing before them was the daughter of Fairy Tail's smartest and strongest script magic user and resident iron dragon slayer. She herself was an iron dragon slayer, and she was one of the only people brave enough to get in between Nicholas and Aurora.

"What is your problem Hazel?"

"Right now my problem is you two morons." Hazel Redfox snapped. Nicholas couldn't help but to smirk and his tiny friend and team member. She was about a smart and deadly as they come, and when she wasn't breaking up a fight one of the nicest people. She was among the group dubbed "The Oldest Five"- a title which she hated to share with a certain lightning mage. The two glared at each as Nicholas attempted to skirt around them, only to have Hazel grab his and pull him to her.

"You two are going to make up!" Hazel commanded, Nicholas sighed and looked at Aurora, whose face was still full of hate and had a yellow glow of lightning around her. Nothing about her predatory stance and hostile expression gave Nicholas the impression she was ready to make up. As far as he knew Aurora Dryer never apologized. Nicholas wasn't will to apologize either if he was being completely honest, but Hazel continued to watch them expectantly. The ice mage stuck out his hand to apologize, silently praying Aurora was willing to put on an act. A sickly smile crept on to her face as she took his hand. For the briefest of seconds it seemed as if the infamously stubborn wizard would finally make nice.

Oh if only life were that simple. If only people were that easily swayed. If only Aurora Dryer wasn't a hard headed mule.

Instead of raising her arm for a gentle hand shake, Aurora squeezed the life out of Nicholas's hand and flung him over her shoulder, as if he were nothing more than a plastic bag or a leaf. She cackled gleefully as the ice mage let out a shocked scream and landed on the floor with a thud.

"AURORA!" Hazel cried in horror. The lightning mage was un phased though. She continued to cackle as she walked back to the bar took a seat on one of the stools. While she trying to catch her breath her mother, the she devil herself glared down at her with furious and disapproving blue eyes. It was a look that Aurora had seen hundreds of times throughout her life and that had been seen on her own face. It was a look that had no effect on her.

"Hey Mama." She said breathlessly, her lips curled in an oddly innocent smile. Mira's face only became harder and her eyes only became filled with even more rage.

"Aurora Marie Dryer how many times do I have to tell you not to treat your fellow guild members like that? You could have hurt him!" Aurora shorted and rolled her eyes, her innocent smile returning to her devilish smirk. She spun the stool around to inspect her damage. Surely enough Nicholas was slowly but surely returning to his feet. A delicate and lovely blue haired woman was fussing over him. She held on to his cheeks and looked over every inch of his marble face. He attempted to shrug off the but ended up standing perfectly still.

"Juvia he's okay" a familiar voice said. Aurora watched with a growing smirk as Fairy Tail's other ice wizard walked over and pulled his wife away. Pleased wit herself Aurora spun around and pointed at the scene with her thumb, smirking with pride.

"See I didn't hurt him. He's just fine." Mira rolled her eyes and grumbled as she returned to her work. She knew there was not much she could do to discipline her devilish daughter since she was 21. By that point in Mira's life though she had calmed down and had stopped treated people as horribly as she did. She could only hope that her daughter would follow the same path and realize the consequences of how she treated others.

"Aurora how come you keep doing that to my brother?" a small voice piped. Mira Jane looked from the counter she was scrubbing and saw an exquisite teenager girl with gentle, womanly figure that was covered by a dark and heavy coat. Her enviable black waves fluttered down to her waist and was pulled into a half up half down due, exposing her blue cat eyes. The lovely girl stared at Aurora with a look of incredulity. Mira's heart swelled and then began to break at the sight. She knew no matter how darling and innocent the girl was, Aurora wouldn't fall for those doe eyes and her child like face. In fact she seemed to be the only breathing creature who wasn't charmed by Ultear Fullbuster. The lightning mage shrugged at the water wielder and said in a very dead pan manner,

"His face annoys me... and because I can."

"AURORA THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mira screamed in an attempt to stop another incident from happening. Aurora jumped ever so slightly and Ultear went back to helping her mother, Erza and Erza's daughter Rose. The she devil closed her eyes and took a few breathes to calm herself so she could focus. Her heart rate began to slow and she could feel the her boiling blood begin to cool. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. Aurora's face was a blank slate but much to Mira's surprise she wasn't looking at her. Those crystal blue eyes completely betrayed her pale, emotionless expression. They were filled to the brim with guilt, and Mira couldn't help but to give her daughter a small smile. It was those rare moments when the storm had settled and Mira had been pushed to near breaking point that Aurora would finally take a step back and realize what she had done.

It was those moments that made Mira's heart swell with pride and overwhelming affection for her daughter. Those moments reminded her there was a person who cared that was trying to escape, but was constantly buried by pride and ambition.

" _She's so much like her father..._ " Mira's small smile grew larger and larger with each passing second, her heart continuing to fill to the brim. She continued to beam until those familiar pair of blue eyes caught her. Then her smile instantly turned into a frown once again.

"Why don't you go help your brothers." She suggested, receiving a giant eye roll and a thunderous groan.

"Do I HAVE to?" She whined, sounding far younger than her 21 years. Mira narrowed her eyes and growled at her daughter, completely un amused by her behavior. She leaned over the counter so her face was only inches away from her daughters. Her eyes were burning with furry and her lips were beginning to snarl. Though she was still in her statuesque human form and in her favorite maroon dress, there was no mistaking that look. The she devil was beginning to rear it's ugly head. Aurora still refused to be intimidated by her mother. She sat perfectly still and watched mother with a blank face and a turned up nose. Then Mira began to flare her nostrils, and the color completely drained from Aurora. Her heart stopped and her body grew cold. Without another word she jumped off the chair and walked towards her brother with her arms crossed and a childish pout the whole way. Mira could just hear her muttering something "stupid she devil" under her breath, and only then did the bar maiden begin to relax. She let out a sigh and went back to cleaning the bar counter and checking the supply of alcohol. She counted each barrel twice and much to her delight there was more than enough to go around. Her lips curled into an smirk reminiscent of her daughters' she giggled with amusement.

"First I actually get Aurora to listen to me ant there's enough drinks for everyone? This IS a great day!" She chirped and clapped her hands. She spun around to face her guild and couldn't help but to smile. As she looked around at everyone her heart swelled once more, and she felt her face twisting into a massive beam. All around her were smiling, happy voice. The hall was full of laughter and voices, the way it should be. Everyone was running around trying to play their parts. She watched with glee as Erza and her little girl Rose were tending to the cake. The two red heads were placing strawberries all over the different layers of the cake, making sure it was to perfection. The smaller of the two red heads turned to face her mother, and it was clear to see that it was more than their outfits and red hair that matched. Both of their profiles were identical and they had the same rich dark eyes. It made Mira want to burst to see the great Erza smiling happily at her daughter and sneaking a strawberry. Little Rose chuckled at the sight and copied her mother's actions. She took the ripest and plumpest strawberry she could find and took a massive bite. Her pale face was covered in red, sticky juice but the ten year old didn't care. She continued to chomp on her favorite treat as her mother sighed and shook her head.

Mira... well Mira just continued to grin like the fool she was. It simply couldn't be helped. Fairy Tail's resident match maker was beaming with pride as she stared at her handy work. Jelall and Erza, Gray and Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen, Gajeel and Levy, Lisanna and Bickslow and finally Natsu and Lucy. She had worked her magic and everyone was living their happily ever afters. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

And in fact... it did.

"Woah! I know I'm pretty popular but I've only been gone for two days you guys!" A familiar, sultry voice said. Mira was pulled out of her trance and saw Fairy Tail's card mage Cana standing in the door way. Her dark curls flowed down to her hips as it always had, but in the sunlight it had the slightest hint of gray coming through. She wore her favorite pair of brown Capris and a form fitting purple blouse. She was smiling from ear to ear, and one couldn't help but to notice the fine lines that crinkled around the edge of her lips and her eyes. Cana walked into the guild and stared at the massive strawberry cake. It was eight layers high and covered in what she could only assume was the lightest and airiest vanilla frosting. To top it all off there were giant, bright scarlet strawberries circling each layer and finally topping the cake. Cana's mouth drop to the floor and began to water with sheer delight.

"This is so much better than booze."She mused dreamily. The great Erza shook her head in despair and put her hands on her hips.

"You must relinquish your love of booze Cana-"

"I haven't touched the damn stuff since I found out I was pregnant with Cora!"

"Well... it doesn't matter. You still lust over it and it's not right." Erza stated, her voice as solid and unbreakable as the armor she wore. Little Rose nodded in agreement and placed her hands on her hips, perfectly mimicking her mother's stance. Cana gawked in disbelief, her mouth dropping into a perfect circle and her eye brows went straight to her hair line.

"Wah... you two are clones... it's creepy!" She gasped. Erza looked down at her little girl saw sure enough she was standing there in the same position, legs apart and hands on her hips. Her face was even a perfect copy of the fairy queen's infamous glare. Erza had to stare in awe for a brief moment. Her heart filled with adoration and her lips threatened to curl into a huge smile.

"Ms. Cana this is not for you! We are all preparing the guild for the return of the great Gildarts!" Rose proclaimed, her voice so eerily similar to her mother's it sent a chill down Cana's spine. However that unnerving moment passed. A mere second later Cana's entire face had dropped. Her lips were turned down in a disgusted frown and her dark eye brows furrowed together. She let out a snort and threw her hands in the air, proclaiming it's stupidity as she stormed away to the bar.

"I'm telling you the old fart isn't going to want anything but a cold one and to spend time with me and Cora." She claimed loudly.

"HA!" Nicholas cried, earning a rather dramatic and sour eye roll from Cana. The dark hair beauty placed her arms on the bar counter and let her head fall on them. She couldn't see Mira's kind smile but she could hear her sympathetic voice asking if the mission went bad. Cana shook her head and mumbled into her arms, refusing to lift her head so she could be properly heard.

"Cana I can't understand you. Why are you in such a sour mood?" Mira paused and watched her long time friend, her heart sinking in her chest. She placed a gentle hand on one of Cana's arms and gave it a gentle squeeze. The card mage glanced up at Mira and found herself greeted with a caring and sympathetic smiling. She couldn't look at that overwhelming sweet without feeling something ugly bubble inside of her. One second later her face was back in her arms... and all the card mage wanted a tall, cool barrel of alcohol.

"Cana I know it's hard seeing your parent get older, but your father is still a strong as ever. He won't be going anywhere for a long time." That had gotten her attention. Cana's shot up and glared daggers at the bar maiden. Her lips were in a perfect, unbreakable line and her nails dug deeply into the hard wooden surface of the bar.

"This. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. My. Father!" She shouted, her voice screeching over the hustle and bustle of the guild hall. A heavy silence fell over the guild. In a first the entire hall seemed utterly speechless. No one knew what to say. No one dared to move or even look at the card mage. The air grew thicker and thicker with each passing second the silence continued. Cana's eyes glanced around each stare, and her face turned into a bright red tomato. Mira gawked at the sight-she couldn't remember a time where Cana looked embarrassed.

"What the hell are you all looking at?!" She snapped, her voice biting and cold. Without wasting a second the guild members awkwardly went back to their duties, all refusing to look at the blushing card mage. Cana groaned and buried her head in her arms once again. Mira sighed and shook her head, deciding it was best to leave Cana to her own thoughts. The sound of familiar clanking heels came closer and closer to the bar. Mira glanced over her shoulder and saw a short hour glassed figure blond walking towards them. She wore a short blue skirt, a sleeveless white blouse and her favorite pair of tall black boots that added a few well needed inches. Her warm, innocent face was curled into a friendly and inviting smile. She walked to the bar and took a seat next to her friend, placing her arm around her shoulder.

"Luce... let go of me." Cana muttered into her arms. Lucy only pulled Cana closer and laughed.

"Oh Cana we know you're only being a sour pants because you're feeling down in the dumps and you can't drink it away." The dark hair mage looked up from her and glared at Lucy with narrow, antagonistic eyes. She let out a hiss and once again her face disappeared in his arms. It was hard to make out what she was saying but Lucy was more than a hundred percent it was a bitter request for alcohol. Lucy's face grew gentle and sympathetic, her brown eyes melting into a sweet and motherly expression. She gingerly rubbed Cana's back the way she would one her children when they were upset. Though Cana would never admit it Lucy knew she was beginning to calm even if was just a little bit. She could feel Cana's muscles relax under her hand and just barely hear a sigh escape from her arms. The celestial mage couldn't help but to giggle.

"Aww Cana are you feeling better?!" Lucky asked in an sickly sweet tone. The card mage raised her head and gave Lucy a dark and deadly look, causing the blonde to feel a sharp, cold burst of fear swim up her spine. She quickly pulled her hand away from Cana and placed straight by her side. Her lips pursed and she began to whistle, refusing to look at the glaring Cana. She took her hand and rubbed the back of her head, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible. Cana rolled her eyes and finally sat up straight and simply rested her elbows on the bar instead of hiding herself in her arms.

"I'm fine okay? Just... please stop treating me like one of your kids okay?" Lucy smirked and returned to a normal, relaxed posture. She folded her hands and rested them on the bar, smiling at Cana as she glanced around the guild. Her familiar gray eyes then turned on Lucy, and looked positively peeved... and even slightly worried.

"Speaking of your brats where that girl of yours? She's supposed to be back with Cora."

"She had to run a few errands so brought her. Don't worry you know Lila's responsible." Just as Lucy finished her phrase, Lila stormed into the guild with her shoulders slumped and her hands clenched into little fists. Her eyes were narrow and her eyebrows were furrowed together. She was mutter to herself as she walked to the bar and sat down next to her mother. She ran her fingers through her blonde mane and let out a angry huff of air. When she finally looked over at her mom she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her in shock, and two pale and one very angry face.

"What...?" She said, her voice quivering ever so slightly. Cana leaned in front of Lucy and glared at Lila with a fierce and angry face. The young blonde felt her blood drain from her face and go completely cold. Her muscles tensed and her hands attempted to grip the counter top.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?!" Cana hissed in a low, menacing voice. Any blood left in Lila was completely drained and she was a pale as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were as wide as sausages and her mouth dropped to the bar.

"I... I... well you we were walking back and the town started to spilt a part and then we saw Gildarts and I swear to god she's with him please don't kill me Cana!" Lila cried, dropping to her hands and knees. She gripped her hands together and looked up at Cana with pleading, tear filled chocolate orbs. The card mage stared at the desperate girl and considered her for a moment. She knew Lila had always been a responsible and reliable babysitter to little Cora. She was also a notoriously BAD liar. It was evident by her water logged eyes that she had been telling the truth, and Cana felt a a heavy burden of guilt settle on her shoulders. She sighed and shook her head, running her fingers through her dark mane.

"Lila get up. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little on edge that's all. You know what my old man coming home does to me..."

"Makes you want to drink yourself into a stupor even though you know you can't?" Cana's lips turned into a crinkly grin and a deep, warm chuckle radiated from her chest.

"You know me so well kid." She said. As if right on cue the whole guild went silent, and all heads were turned towards the door. It was surprise to Cana, Lucy or Lila that standing in the door way was Gildarts and little Cora. She looked like a delicate little doll compared to the burly and massive Gildarts.

"GILDARTS!" The entire guild screamed, causing the entire hall to shake and rumble from their force of their voices. Cora rushed away from her grandfather, trying to get away before a mob of people tried to rush towards him... and before a certain dragon slayer tried to attack. She effortless dodged and weaved between legs until she reached the bar and her mother.

"Mama!" She said, beaming up at the card mage. Cana smiled down and lifted the little girl into her arms. She set her on her lap and placed a kiss on her soft head.

"Hey cutie. Did you have a good time with Lila? Were you good for her?" Cora nestled closer to her mother and nodded into her chest, smiling up oh so innocently. Cana continued to look down at the little girl and her loving smile turned into an amused smirk. She shook her head and ran her fingers through Cora's thick mane, letting out a sigh before she questioned whether she was telling the truth.

"Why do I have a feeling that's not true?" She whispered. Cora sat up straight and look at her mother with wide, defensive eyes. She opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by an all too familiar occurrence. There was a cry of Gildarts name and the sound feet pounding agents the floor. A salmon haired wizard was bonding towards the crash mage at full speed with a wicked smile on his face. He raised his arm and pounced into the air, ready to attack. He let out a bangee like screech and his smile grew ever more wild and mad. Gildarts for his part was completely unfazed. He let out a groan and gave his eyes a great roll. He lifted his arm and like he had many times before gave Natsu a good flip before the dragon slayer was able to touch him. As he had many times before Natsu flew in the air and landed with a sickening crash. Lucy and Lila rolled there eyes and shook their heads in despair. Natus's son Jude on the other hand had fallen on the floor laughing with his hands over his stomach and rolled around. Gildarts smirked at the boy and shook his head.

"Glad to see you enjoy see your father in pain..." he muttered, walking to the bar. He had his eyes set on his goal, a tall glass of beer and some quality time with his daughter and granddaughter. However before he had a chance to reach less than a foot away from the bar the guild went silent once again as heavy footsteps came towards the main all. His hazel eyes glanced toward the footsteps and sure enough out came the guild master. Laxus Dryer was a tall beefy man with spiky blonde hair that never seemed to change. He wore a pair of dark pants and a purple shirt with a thick, fur line jacket hanging over his shoulders. He stoodith his arms crossed as he looked over the guild to make sure all was here. When he seemed to believe all were present he cleared his throat and stood a little taller and a little straighter.

"I know you're all ready to have a celebration, but I have an important announcement to make first so keep your yaps shut and listen. I'm sure you all remember the or have heard of The Grand Magic Games? Well it seems that despite what happened after the last games were held, it's been decided to hold them again. I don't know what's going on... but the games are back and we need to make a decision. Should we get involved or not-and this must be a unanimous vote." Laxus explained, his voice smooth and serious. The entire guild staid dead silent for what seemed an eternity. All eyes were glued to their master, and all faces were contorted in awe and incredulity. Everyone standing there had either heard of The Grand Magic Games and the horror that quickly ensued afterwards or were there to witness it. They never imagined they would have to re-enforce their title as Fiore's strongest guild. For some it seemed they were inside of a dream, a dream that they desperately wanted to awake from. Reality slowly began to settle in and when it did, all hell broke loose.

The guild hall was full of screams and colorful proclamations of disbelieve and anger. Did no one learn from past mistakes? Did no one remember the pain and suffering that had been caused? Were the burning buildings and the fearsome dragons nothing but a distant memory or even a dream? Was there any real purpose for holding the games again? Everyone was screaming above each other trying to make their voices heard, but it only resulted in more muddled and ear bleeding screams. Laxus could only close his eyes and rub his temples in an attempt to ward off a headache the threatened to appear, which was only in vain. His head began to throb as if a thousand drums were banging inside his head, refusing to stop until he passed out from the sheer pain. He put up with the chaotic noise for a few excruciating moments until he felt he would either explode or pass out. When that moment arrived he threw his hands at his side and lightning bolts began to spark from his massive body.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT IT?!" He screamed, his powerful voice rasing over the noise as lightning bolts shot across the room. A terrified hush fell over the hall as the screams died down and shock expressions returned once again. Laxus nodded and crossed his arms over his chest once again.

"That's better. I understand this is a bit of a.. shock. There's nothing we can do about it now. It's happening whether we want to or not. The question is are we going to kick some butt and show them what Fair Tail is made out of?" No one would look at the guild master, each to afraid to admit he was right. The first person to look up was the tallest and beefiest fairy tail had to offer. He towered above the rest and his muscles were so massive they seemed unnatural. He looked at the master with a loud grin and pumped his fist high into the air.

"The master's right. A man would enter the game and show them who's boss-and we are MANLY!"

"Elfman shut up!" A few chuckles broke through the tense and awkward air, causing a few uncomfortable smiles. Another voice, Laxus's youngest son Markarov voiced his agreement with Elfman.

"I think it's a good idea. It's a chance to remind everyone that Fairy Tail is the strongest and the best Fiore has to over." It only took for a few minutes for the crowd to ponder his claim, and despite their initial hesitation something began to change. What had once been a aura of fear and anger turned into an uneasy acceptance and even a little excitement. Laxus glanced around the hall, trying his best to decipher what the outcome might be. It was extremely difficult to say. There were far too many anxious and unsure faces dotted among the crowd, to many suspicious glances and furrowed eyes brows. As he did a second glance around the hall he wholly expected a negative vote. A pang of disappointment began to take hold of his stomach, but the guild master did his best to ignore that awful feeling. He completely understood their hesitation and anger, he himself had been nearly eaten by a hideous and evil green dragon. And yet there was a part of him that burned to remind Fiore why Fairy Tail was number one. It had been far too long since there had been a real test of strength, and he was hungry to throw Fair Tail back in the ring.

However just as he was about the loose hope a miracle happened. One by one each guild member voiced their agreement. Laxus kept a mental count until he realized the entire guild had managed to vote yes. A devilish and satisfied smirk slowly crept on his face. A low, deep chuckle rumbled from deep with in his chest, causing the entire guild to smile with him.

"That settles it. We're entering the games-and we're gonna show them what Fairy Tail is made of!" The entire hall erupted into brilliant cheers and shrieks of joy. The whole building seemed to shake and rumble from the sheer joy and their jubilation and excitement. The hall was suddenly alive once again, and even the stone cold Laxus couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He threw his arm in the air and held up his pointer finger and thumb. It was a universal sign of Fairy Tail, one that any member would recognize. Soon ever hand was thrown high into the air with their fingers up high.

Everyone knew. Fairy Tail was back.


End file.
